


Eternal Eclipse (sasunaru)

by Luffyzoro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Love, M/M, Rape, Torture, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, evil sakura(of course), naruto kidnapping, orochimaru/naruto uzumaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffyzoro/pseuds/Luffyzoro
Summary: Love, romance, a dark secret. To outsiders the life of Naruto Usumaki seems like a normal one, and he makes sure the ones closer think the same. No one can know, not now or in the future, not Sasuke.  At least, that's what he plans, but life not always works the way we want...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this is merely to give you an idea of what is going to be happening in the story. As you can guess, this is more of a dramatic story than a comedy, so be prepared for a lot of stress, tears and something else :)

I arrive and he's not inside. I'm not early, much less late; he's just playing his sick games.

I decide to wait outside. It is a beautiful night, the sky so clean and starred it's almost an insult. The gentle breeze swaying the forest so comfortingly is taunting. The world keeps its course, it could care less about my situation, and the thought makes me laugh for I could care less about it as well. Either young, an adult, or elder sooner or later all learn the most factual, true statement there is: you and the world are two separate things; the world isn't part of you and doesn't want to be; you are on your own from the moment you exist.

Only the truly geniuses know and comprehend this fact; I'm not one of them, at least not anymore. Those days were far more simpler, my life smooth and uneventful; it was just me, my needs, nothing else, no one else to concern about, then I met him. Foolish, to give up a life without troubles and nuisances for a mere cocky bastard can only be a stupid's choice. This whole mess is a simple consequence of my idiocy, yet I can't stop caring, even if I tried, I know it would be futile. Forgetting, ignoring his existence is something I'm unable to do and will probably be my death. But if so, then let it be. Dying an idiot's death is something I'm willing to do if it's for him.

A revolting sensation hits my senses, and I know he is near. I stand, facing the hellish place that has become part of my nightmares. Is frightening, not the cave, or the dense darkness inside, but my unaffected emotions. Neither the place or what's to come scare me. The chilling breeze doesn't shake me; maybe, I've become as cold as it.

The atmosphere becomes heavy and his pale, slender hands encircle my waist, his cold, rough lips disgustingly tracing my neck."My naughty fox, you're early "

As if.

" Shall we?" he leads me into the darkness, the sky continuing beautiful and bright, the forest still dancing to the breeze. The world ignores me, I should as well, but my world isn't the forest or konoha or those beyond; it's a single duck-haired bastard who at the moment must be long gone to dream land, blissfully ignorant to all of this. It's him I can't ignore despite all the troubles he gives me. A baka that's what I am, but that's who I want to be.

Let what's to come come, let me be a fool, let the world turn it's back, I care for only one thing, one person and none of this is him.

Teme, you're a crazy lucky one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to my messed up life.

8:30 am, Sakura is going to kill me. 

Practice, as it was schedule, was supposed to start at 8:00 am, 30 minutes, half an hour of delay. Sakura can barely stand to wait in line for more than 10 seconds in her favorite clothing store, and she loves shopping; I'm so gonna get it from that bitch.  

I try to increase my pace, but for some wicked reason the streets are ridiculously crowded, finding a spot to walk is hard enough, much less run, not that I would be able to though. Getting out of bed was torture enough, even with my levels of healing, walking is barely manageable. Training is an impossible task at the moment, but skipping isn't an option. My absence will rise questions which I can completely do without for today, and then there's Sakura, provoking her more than necessary will not be of advantage to my body either, no,  better to get there soon. 

I push at a near couple, trying to get to the open space in front of them before the mass eats it up. They turn angrily, the bulky man voicing his complaints, pushing out his massive chest, trying to put up a show for what appears ( her appearance was identical to the man with the exception of a dress ) to be a female besides him, but I don't really have time or the mood to amuse him, so I push him aside. His considerable weight and gravity pulling him down strenuously to the ground, his curses rising over the lively crowd for a second, then it's also eaten up. Again, I look around for a chance to advance, but the street is completely filled to a point that it's almost suffocating. 

At the pace this is going, the buildings might me my only chance of getting to the training grounds before tomorrow. The question is: how am I  going to get up there? I try stretching my legs for a test, but the sore, sensitive muscles cry in pain, and I almost fall, no, definitely not hope in there. Now what? I restrain myself from sighting in frustration, controlling the urge to shove everyone aside to return to my apartment, although the possibility of doing so is more than questionable. My muscles keep shaking unceasingly, the loud herd of people banging against my eardrums, making my vision blur. 

Someone pushes me from behind brusquely, my pace, now slower than the fluid flow the mob had set, an inconvenience. Not prepared and infirm, I stumble, strength leaving my legs; I fall, there are dozens and more around, but I keep falling. A woman seems to notice, not the accident though, her gaze remains for possible entertainment. I give a silent thanks for the gesture since whatever part she were to touch,  I would've had to chop off. Contact with such abomination makes my stomach turn on itself by the very thought, and to be honest, I've had enough of it. I welcome the fall with open arms, cooperate with gravity as much as possible; however, I never touch the floor. 

He's never been patient, so I knew that sooner or later he was going to come searching for me; he always does, being an annoying inconvenience most of the time, but I must say that he has improved on timing.   

" So this is where you were..." Sasuke holds my unresponsive weight by my waist, looking down at me with that slight frown that conveys his irritation. The back of his duck hair looks unusually disturbed; he must have been looking for me for a while now.   

 " Sorry, I overslept." 

His frown deepens. A lie, and he knows it. Frighteningly, he always knows when I'm keeping secrets; it has never make life easier for me, specially at these times.  

" We should hurry back before Sakura decides coming for us" I untangle myself from his arms, forgetting, in the rush to change conversations, my force-less body. Weak legs falter, and again, I fall and are caught. I flinch, but it's too late, my mistake too clear to cover, this time, the frown doesn't deepen, the full menacing glare is there. Shit, I'm so stupid. 

"You can't even stand." His tone is deep and rich with anger, unwillingly, I shiver under his grip. 

The busy street takes notice of our immobile obstruction, and a group directed our way cry in protest. In another situation, the way the group dispersed like scared mice at the sight of sasuke would've cracked me up for a nice while, but at the moment, I wish I could follow after them. 

" Let's go."  Abruptly, my legs leave the ground, and we're racing over the tall buildings that seemed skies away a few moments ago. He's carrying me bridal style, embarrassing, but a look at his face and the surfing protest dies in my throat. His glare is definitely not meant for ones with weak heart; sakura doesn't seem as frightening now.

" Are we going to the training grounds?" I get the nerve to ask, hoping I will get to skip the argument for today. Of course, it's a pointless hope; Sasuke directs the opposite way without hesitation.

" Your apartment or there?" There's no point to protest, him on glare mode only offers two options, obey or be forced. "There." I respond, having learned is less bothersome and constructive to surrender at the first time.

He simply nods, the glare still on place. I sight inwardly, knowing that's what coming won't be a pretty thing.

The fresh atmosphere is the only clue to it's location, the tall, dense forest hiding the beautiful setting in its dept from the outside world.  The waterfall is one of the main sources of water for the village, yet no one really knows or has cared to find its source, free must have been more than sufficient information for them, but that indifferent attitude has actually been an advantage for me. The waterfall has been since the day I accidentally found it, my secret place, the one place you seek when the world just gets overly annoying, which often does in my opinion. I come here most of my free time, so eventually, two days after I came upon it, Sasuke found out, but I really didn't have any trouble letting him in; I had planned to share it with him from the beginning. 

We settle on our usual spot, under the tallest sakura tree, there's five, spread around the clear of the waterfall, they're not common around the village, but maybe that's just another fact the indifferent made up. Their branches have been filling during this past month; they blooming is something I'm constantly looking forward to.

" Take it off." Sasuke orders, having already retrieved the first aid kit from its hiding place. I really don't want to go through this right now, but the energy needed to argue is something my body can't provide at the moment. I remove my jumper, and lean back on the sakura's trunk, but sasuke remains standing. I don't question it; I know what he's looking at. Although this routine is something we've been doing for a while now, the sight of my injuries always disturb him, the ones from today are the worst ones until now.

He tends to me eventually, experienced hands bandaging and cleaning unhesitatingly. He leaves the worst to the end; the slash on my chest, still oozing blood, requires stitches, and the needle was going to take a while to heat. During that time, he doesn't speak, never takes his eyes off my now wrapped wounds, the frown reappearing as he glances at the slash from time to time. The pain from my wounds I cannot feel, but that expression I felt it to my very marrow; it stung with force.

 I can't meet his eyes while he works, nor when he finishes and sits by my side. I never wanted him to see this side of me, to look at me so weak and vile, much less to suffer because of it. That's the last thing I ever wanted, yet this somber atmosphere often clings to him now; a parasite I installed to his strong, confident aura. 

Hours pass in silence, the sun, now high in the sky, casting long shadows in the forest, lighting the heavy mood. I almost wish for it to keep a while longer, but delaying the inevitable is pointless. "You're taking long," I finally say.

He looks at me, his eyes stern and hard. " I'm tired of your lies. I don't want to hear any more of them, so I'll make it simple, just answer one of my questions." A dangerous glint appears in his black orbs, "Who?"

I sight, " Sasuke, you know-"

" Stop." He runs his hand through his hair, the frown reappearing. "Naruto, I'm out of patience. I don't care why you're doing this, letting yourself being hurt, but I won't allow it any longer." He grabs me by the shoulders, a gentle grip, but the intensity in his eyes could have braked me in half. "Either you tell me right this moment who's responsible or I'll search on my own and kill whoever I think guilty." It's no blabbering, I know he would do it. He's stupid enough to become a killer for my sake.

" Sasuke, stop the crazy talking. I've told you it's not like that. This...this is something I have to do."

" Have to?! You have to let someone hurt yo- no, don't talk. I don't want any more excuses or lies. This, whatever you're doing this for, isn't worth it, not your life. "

It does.

I almost wished for him to know, maybe that way he would understand and comprehend why I have, need to do this, but the truth is something he can't never get to know. Selfish, egoistic, some may think is my decision, but those are words I don't mind to be called by if it means keeping Sasuke by my side a second longer. Sympathizing  with such feeling isn't something many are capable of, generally one's born with parents, lives with siblings, fights with them, delights at the visit of a distant relative; however, I knew none of those delights until I met Sasuke. He's all I've ever had, probably all I ever will,  losing him is something my mind is incapable of processing; it's for that reason that I can't let him know, because despite his attachment to me, despite his care and our bond, the truth will rip us apart. 

I can't let that happen, not when it's almost over.

" Sasuke, don't you find Lily prettier today?" I glance up at the Sakura, its growing blossoms, swaying with the gentle breeze.

" Naruto, what are-"

" Please...."

I don't know if it was the urgency in my voice, or my face betraying me, but with reluctance, he slowly glances up. The argument is closed, at least for now. 

I release a long, heavy sight inwardly, but the yawn refused to be suppressed, coming out loud and drowsily. The extent of the day and tired body finally catching up and heaving my eyelids. 

I hear Sasuke releasing a sight of his own, and before I know it, the firm yet comfortable muscles of his lap are against my cheek.         " Sleep." he says, his long fingers already caressing my scalp. And for some strange reason, I feel like crying, an uncharacteristic, shameful thing from my part, but true and honest at the moment. It's been long, I realize, since I've felt this hand.

Sasuke's hair sways with the breeze, the setting sun giving his pale skin a warm color. I don't want to avert my eyes, but the gentle caresses soon sooth me to the edge of deep sleep. Then, just before falling in-

" I will protect you, Naru. I will, always." The whispered words couldn't have been louder, and although probably produced by past gratitude, they mean the world to me. 

So will I, always.


End file.
